Souffle
Souffle is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Appearance Souffle has a light pink sponged and plushy fur, peach colored face and feet, big rodent ears and a large tail. She wears a pink apron with a small heart and a dark pink ribbon as a decour. She also wears a lily colored skirt and white shorts. Personality Souffle normally acts in a maternal and nice way with her friends, treating them like if they were her children. However when things go wrong she starts to lose her patience and becomes angry and untempered, specially when someone doesn´t take things seriously or make heavy pranks. She is very short tempered. Character Bio When she was little she lived far away from town and always loved to cook, work and practice hard on her cooking. She also used to work on a bakery, but soon after she opened her own at Happy Tree Town. When she was a teenager she entered a cooking contest with a random team on which she put her best efforts to train and win, but her team would just slack off which angered Souffle and caused a terrible accident which ended with a massacre that killed all of her team members. Ever since she swore that no accident like that would ever happen again, which resulted in her maternal but also slightly short tempered behaviour. She might kill many by causing a fire as a kitchen accident, by throwing a kitchen utensil or use brute strength to soften baking dough, etc. If she lacks any cooking resources she will go and get her own. Her deaths are related with her highly flammable spongy fur or hurting herself by accident caused from a distraction. Souffle is very defensive from herself and her friends and shows this trait on the presence of a murderer and will try to act as a heroine, but tends to die since she isn't that strong. Episodes Starring roles *Cease of Cake *Dough For It Featuring roles * Big Girls Do Cry *Stink Differently *Orchard Tortured Appearances Deaths #Stink Differently - Burns to death after fainting (offscreen). #Dough For It - Her blood and internal organs thrown out from her body, then evaporated into air. #Orchard Tortured - Crushed by giant apple. Injuries Relationships Friends * Cuddles: she treats him like a little voy and sometimes as his son, but she doesn´t like it when he plays rough with others. * Toothy: same as Cuddles * Giggles: she loves her as a younger sister and tends to carass her a lot * Flaky: she treats her as her own daughter by caring for her and keeping her out of danger * Blackberry: a friend of her and kitchen rival; Souffle gets jealous of her when people prefer her berry pies rather than her desserts. * Lindura: she is the first person Souffle ever talked to when she moved into Happy Tree Town. Enemies * Flippy: she has heard stories about his murders, making her fear and keep a distance from him. Kill Count *Calorie - 1 ("Cease of Cake") *Floral - 1 ("Cease of Cake") *Fawn - 1 ("Cease of Cake") Trivia * She carries many kitchen utensils to use them when necessary * She cooks desserts, gourmet foods, vegetables and meat. * She often seeks corpses to cook when she lacks any ingredients. * Her name is that of a famous dessert * Her motto is "All the delicious desserts and candies made from her... ¡Are for you!. Gallery soufflehtf.png Souffle perfil.png|Old picture of her Ceaseofcake1.png|The girls threatened by the corrupted police. Ceaseofcake2.png|Souffle trying to stop Muddy from poisoning her stuff. biggirlsdocry2.png Dvd111.png Angrychefs.png|Souffle's souffle isn't well liked by Escargeaux Translated by Cyanide. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Chinchillas Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Adult Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Season 111 Introductions